


Morning

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alarm on Dean’s phone blasted ‘Back in Black’ at some ungodly hour in the morning. He quickly swiped away the alarm, threw the phone in the general direction of stand, and curled back up into Cas.</p><p>Cas mumbled something, completely unintelligible from being muffled by the pillow and the man’s groggy state of semi-awareness.</p><p>“What?” Dean groaned.</p><p>“We have to get up,” he repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Clothes Sharing
> 
> Sorry I took a break. I just need one to work on other stuff. I should be posting more in the next few days.
> 
> I don't own supernatural or the characters, only the words.

The alarm on Dean’s phone blasted ‘Back in Black’ at some ungodly hour in the morning. He reached over to his bedside stand and blindly searched for his phone. His fingers finally wrapped around the blaring machine. He quickly swiped away the alarm, threw the phone in the general direction of stand, and curled back up into Cas. Having someone sleeping next to him made him all the more reluctant to leave his bed.

Cas mumbled something, completely unintelligible from being muffled by the pillow and the man’s groggy state of semi-awareness.

“What?” Dean groaned.

“We have to get up,” he repeated.

Dean responded by tightening his hold on Cas and burrowing his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck. He planted a kiss at his hairline.

“Dean,” Cas warned, even though his voice held no real threat. “What if Sam walks in?”

“He won’t.” At least he hoped he wouldn’t. His brother didn’t exactly know that he and Cas were together. Dean was hesitant to tell him because he was Dean Winchester - womanizing, emotion hating, hunter extraordinaire - and falling in love with his best friend, very _male_ best friend, was not something he did. At least, he didn’t use to. He didn’t know how Sammy would take it.

Cas’s shifting beside him, interrupting his thoughts. “We have to get up and start driving.”

They really did. The night before Sam had found an article from a Springfield, Ohio. Apparently people kept turning up alive, but their hearts had been surgically removed. The team had decided it was too late to start a twelve hour drive at two am, instead making the plan to get a few hours of shut eye and leave before six the next morning. At the time it sounded like a great idea, but now Dean felt it was god awful.

“Come on, Cas,” he purred into Cas’s ear. “We can afford one more hour.”

He could feel Cas shiver underneath him, and Dean almost thought he had won him over. But the ex-angel-turned-hunter pushed him away and rolled off the bed. “No, Dean, we can’t.”

Dean groaned and rolled over to Cas’s side of the bed to be surrounded by his warmth and scent. Just because Cas wanted to get up didn’t mean he had to. He glanced over at his boyfriend. He was naked, the toned lines of his back, legs, and ass on display for Dean. Cas was grabbing and shrugging on the first shirt and pair of jeans he could find. Both their sets of clothing had been strewn on the floor from their late night activities. He was still sore and sedated from the sex.

Cas walked over to him and placed his hand on Dean’s ass. “If you really want to sleep then you can do it in the car while Sam or I drive,” he offered.

That woke Dean up. No one was driving his baby but him. Cas chuckled as he shot out of bed with a burst of energy he didn’t have before. He snatched a wad of clothing from his drawer, getting dressed in record time. Cas all the while smirked at him, and when Dean was ready, held their bedroom door open with a smug expression.

“Bastard,” Dean grinned, and kissed the look off of Cas’s face.

The two made their way to the library, where Sam had their bags already packed and ready to go. Said Sasquatch was checking his laptop, no doubt searching up more information on the town. "Morning," he huffed as he closed the computer and shoved it in his bag. His brother hummed in response.

Sam looked up at them and stared at Cas, an expression of smugness crossing his face. “Cas, what are you wearing?”

Dean knitted his eyebrows at the question. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He turned to his boyfriend, and upon a more careful consideration could feel his stomach drop with embarrassment. Cas wasn't wearing his normal button up, but instead the green tee and brown flannel Dean had on the night before. Shit.

Cas was squinting, apparently still not getting the memo. Dean gestured at his outfit. The man looked down at his attire and the look of fear flashed across his face.

Dean winced at the idea of what his brother must think. “Look, Sam, I can explain,” he began, but his brother cut him off with a raise of his hands.

“Dude, I know you and Cas are together.”

He had to do a double take, because, _what?_ How the hell did he find out?

Cas beat him to the question. “How long have you known?”

“A while,” Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty obvious.” He grabbed his bag and made a move to exit the bunker, but stop in front of Dean to place his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t care about you liking Cas. I never have cared. I just want leave for the hunt.” And with that Sam exited up the stairs to the impala outside, leaving his brother and friend to gape at him.

“Well, that was handled better than expected,” Cas stated after a pause.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, and for some reason he couldn’t help the upwards tug at the corners of his mouth. Sam was cool. They were cool. He turned to Cas, fully human but still his angel. He leaned over and kissed the man’s chapped lips, which the other happily returned. Dean pulled back and smiled softly at Cas pleasantly confused expression.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Cas returned. He placed another short kiss on Dean’s lips.

Dean broke out into a beaming grin as he reached for Cas’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Dean pulled Cas up the stairs, joking at his boyfriends stumbles. Cas playfully hit in the arm in retaliation. Everything was perfect.


End file.
